Confrontations and acceptance
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: Stuart is being charged with rape and 2 counts of attempted murder and this puts Sam, Phil and their families in danger. How will they deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Confrontations and acceptance

For the purpose of this fic, Stuart is being investigated for the attempted murder of Sam and Phil, and for raping Sam.

Chapter 1 – What's the time?

Sam awoke that morning with Phil's arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled to herself and turned to look at the alarm clock. The smile disappeared from her face almost instantly. It was 8:27. She was late for work, it didn't surprise her that Phil wasn't awake yet, he often overslept but her alarm hadn't gone off. She looked at the clock; it had been turned off the previous night.

Just then Phil began to wake and he turned over with a weak smile on his face.

"Hey babes, what's wrong?"

"Aren't we going to be late for work?" she asked.

"No, remember? Jack gave us the day off because Stuart is going to be at the station this morning." He replied

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."

"Hey its fine, you've been through a lot lately." Phil said softly. "But don't worry it'll all be over soon." He assured her, gently stroking the side of her face. "Then we can both forget about everything. Ok?"

"Yeah, I love you." She said through a small yawn.

"I know and I love you too. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Phil asked, gently sweeping the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I'll make you some breakfast and coffee, I'll bring it up to you ok?"

"Thank you." She said quietly, she leant up and kissed him softly before laying her head on the pillow again.


	2. Chapter 2

Confrontations and acceptance

Chapter – 2

The phone call

The door to Sam's bedroom slowly creaked open and Phil walked in with a tray of toast and a mug of coffee.

"Hiya babes." He said as he pushed the bedroom door wide open. "Sorry I took so long, but Jack called."

"Oh ok, what did he want?" she asked a little confused as to why he bothered telling her this.

"He said that Stuart hasn't been charged yet and has been let out on bail. Phil paused at seeing the panic in her eyes. "Don't worry about it though; Jack has assured me that he will keep us safe."

"Thank you."

"What for babes?" he replied kissing the top of her head and pulling her into a loose embrace.

"For looking after me. You've been so good to me." She said smiling.

"Yeah, but there's no need to thank me, I love you and I would do anything to protect you and make you feel safe," his voice caring and full of compassion as he pulled her into a tighter embrace for a few seconds before loosening the embrace and once again kissing the top of her head. "Jack thinks that, umm well," there was a slight pause.

"Well what?" Sam was becoming slightly worried now but still let out a little laugh

"Jack thinks that our parents should come and stay for a while." He rushed the last part and bit his bottom lip, waiting for a reply.

"What!" she exploded, hastily pulling out of the embrace and leaning away from Phil, a look of surprise spread across her face as her smile instantly disappeared.

"Jack thinks that they could be in danger as well."

"What, he thinks they should come here?" raising her voice a little.

"Yes. They reckon it would be easier to ensure our safety if we're all together." He tilted his head, lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. "You are ok with that aren't you?"

"I suppose so, but …" she stopped.

"But what?"

"I haven't told my family about us yet and it may be a little awkward." She said quietly, as if she were afraid someone would overhear.

"Hey hey, I'm not gonna say anything until your ready." Pulling her back into his arms.

"Tha …" Phil silenced her with a kiss. They pulled away and she smiled, staring into his eyes, hers full of love and tears. He wiped them away gently with his thumbs.

About 10 minutes later, they were both downstairs in the lounge with more coffee, curled up on the sofa.

"Ok." Sam broke the silence.

"Ok what?"

"Our families can stay." She replied reluctantly.

"It's for the best you know"

"I know. I hate it when your right." She joked with mock annoyance.

**Thanks for reading and please review, will ud soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Confrontations and acceptance

Chapter 3

About 4 o'clock that day Phil's mobile rang. The caller ID told him that Jack was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi," came the familiar voice on the other end. "Right, we've managed to inform Steve and Abi but we can't get hold of the others at the moment, they will be coming on Thursday and we will let you know when the others will be coming."

"Ok, thanks Gov."

"Ok, right, there is something else I wanted to ask you." He paused.

"Yeah well don't make it sound so serious." Phil joked, but still worried about what Jack was going to say next.

"I know that Sam needs someone to be with her and protect her after what happened, but," he stopped wondering if he should continue or not.

"But what?" the panic could now be heard in his voice.

"I need to know if there's something going on with you two." Phil was stunned for a fraction of a second.

"What do you mean? We're close friends."

"Are you sure there's nothing else I should know about?" his suspicions were increasing now.

"I still don't understand." Phil continued to act as innocent as possible although he knew what Jack was getting at.

"I know you too well Phil, what's going on with you and Sam?" Phil now began to panic before he heard Sam's voice from the living room.

"Phil, who is it?" she waited for a reply. "Phil?"

"Yeah Sam erm, I'm on the phone, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok."

"Look Jack." He stood, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. "What do you want to know?" knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

"You know what I want to know Phillip, so don't play the innocent with me." Phil remained silent. "Come on Phil. Are you seeing Sam?"

"Look Jack there's nothing going on, I've got to go Sam is calling so I'll speak to you later."

"Right Phil I'll leave it at that then, but if I find out you're lying you'll be in for it." Jack was still not convinced.

"Ok Gov." Phil hung up, still a bit nervous and walked through to the living room to see Sam sitting on the sofa, watching him enter the room, a puzzled look spread across her face.

"Who was that." She asked, the confusion clear when she spoke.

"It was Jack." She was slightly confused.

"It sounded serious." She was now getting concerned.

"He knows."

"Knows about what?" her voice shaking slightly.

"Us"

**Sorry to leave this chapter like this but it will get better, so if you want to find out what happens, review and I might review quickly. **


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 4

Sam sat, stunned after what she had just heard.

"What do you mean he knows?" her sentences were rushed and it was clear that she was panicking. "He can't know he just can't."

"Well, he suspects something. I managed to put him off, but I don't know how long for." He looked at Sam while she was still in shock.

"How could he suspect anything? We were so careful, I didn't tell anyone, and…" she trailed off.

"Wow wow wow, I didn't say anything to anyone." Phil was taken aback. Surely she couldn't think _he'd_ told anyone. Could she?

"Oh no I know. I don't think you told anyone, but you don't think Stuart could have told him anything do you?" Sam was becoming more worried by the minute.

"No I don't think he has." He said with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He wouldn't admit to loosing you to another man, especially not me."

"I suppose, but what if he says anything to our families?"

"I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He paused slightly. "No one in my family knows about us either."

"Ok, I just hope they don't find out too soon."

"Yeah well, It's only Tuesday, Abi and Steve are coming on Thursday, so we have some more time to think it over."

"Alright, I just hope Jack doesn't say anything."

"It'll be fine whatever happens I promise."

**If you want to find out what happens please review and I promise this is just setting the story up and it will get much more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 5

It was now 11:45 Thursday morning and Sam and Phil had agreed to slow things down while they're families were staying.

"Right, is everything sorted?" Phil asked Sam as she seemed to be in a daze.

"Hmm, what? Yeah sorry, I was miles away."

"I could tell. I asked if everything was ready."

"Oh yeah, I've made Abi's bed, nothing else really needs to be changed because it was her old room, and I don't know where Steve is going to sleep, we're pushing it as it is."

"That's ok, set up a camp bed in Abi's room." He proposed.

"I know I don't want my family getting any ideas about us but I don't want them getting any ideas about Abi and Steve either."

"That won't happen, they'll understand it's going to be cramped."

"I hope you're right." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "What time are they arriving?"

"About half 12."

"Right, can you help me get this camp bed set up then?"

"Yeah ok, where is it going?"

"The side by Abi's window."

Between the two of them, they managed to get the camp bed set up in 10 minutes. It should have only taken a few minutes, but they kept on messing around, so it took longer.

At 12:00 they had a light lunch, only a snack really, but they were planning to get a takeaway that night anyway.

Sam and Phil were curled up in the sofa after they had finished eating and had drunken another cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna miss this you know." Phil sighed.

"Me too. How long is it going to be for?"

"I don't know. However long it is, we'll manage."

"I know we will, we always do." Sam reached up, Phil reached down and her lips brushed against his. They kissed softly until the door bell rang.

"Oh my God, its only quarter past, they're early."

"Sam, it's ok, we're ready. Come on, if we wait too long, they'll get ideas already." Sam hit Phil playfully on the arm.

"Let's just go and answer the door."

**I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, but I'm working on a few other fics at the moment as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 6

"Hi mum." Abi greeted Sam with a hug. "Phil."

"Abi." They acknowledged each other without smiling.

"Abi, please don't be like that."

"Like what I just don't like him, that's all."

"Please, just try to be nice."

"Ok I'll try." Her tone was sarcastic.

"Steve, how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks Phil. Where shall I put my stuff?"

"Up the stairs first room to the left,"

"Mum, that's my room."

"I know, but we're going to be a bit short of space, and right now I'd rather you have someone with you anyway." Sam stressed before Steve cut in.

"Look Sam what's going on? Why do we all have to stay here? And who else is coming?"

"I can't tell you why, and both our families are staying, so it's going to be cramped."

"Ok, have you two had lunch?" Phil tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"No."

"Well, why don't you go make yourself something?"

"Ok, come on Abi." Steve caught on to what Phil was getting at and followed her into the kitchen.

"Well that's promising." Sam knew Phil was being sarcastic and understood why.

"She'll come round, she just doesn't know you the way I do."

"I hope you're right, all I want is to be with you." He sounded really worried.

"Ahh, I know, that's all I want too, but hopefully it won't be for too long."

"Yeah well, I'm just worried about how she'll react when she finds out."

"Well she won't find out. We'll tell her when we're ready." Sam was trying to convince herself now.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Phil, course I do. I love you too." She gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, lets go find the others."

**Thanks for reading, the next few chapters lead on to the exciting ones so please bear with me and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 7

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. Abi and Steve remained unsuspecting of Sam and Phil's relationship and Jack had not mentioned his suspicions again. There had still been no news on how the case was going.

It was early afternoon and Abi and Steve were out getting some food for the next few days. Sam was standing by the window in the lounge, arms folded and breathing irregularly, when she heard someone come behind up her.

"Phil." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Phil, they could come back any minute." She was whispering as if there was someone right outside the door.

"They're gonna be ages yet, and anyway I miss you, I miss not being able to tell you I love you. I miss not being able to kiss you."

"I know, and I miss you too, but I still want to take it slow so they don't find out."

"Ok, I know how awkward this is for you, and I know Abi doesn't like me so that makes it even more complicated."

Sam just smiled and they stood there by the window for a while, both keeping an eye out in case Abi and Steve returned.

"Phil I need to talk to you." Phil's face fell.

"Sam, what's the matter? Are you finishing…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, no it's, it's not that."

"Then what is it? You're starting to worry me now."

"Can you let me finish?" Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, but please I have to tell you something."

"Ok, then what is it?"

"I just need a minute ok?"

"That's fine take as long as you need, just remember Abi and Steve won't be that long now."

She smiled half-heartedly, as he held her tighter.

"Alright, I think I'm ready."

"In your own time, and don't worry I'm sure it's not that bad." Phil put on a smile and loosened her, turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"It is. It's really bad. You're going to hate me."

"No I won't just,"

"You will, you will."

"No no Sam just tell me I promise I won't be angry whatever it is."

"I… I…"

"Sam? What's wrong? Just tell me, please?"

"I'm pregnant."

Ooh, please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 8

"Phil, please, say something, please." Phil stood frozen. "I knew it. I knew you'd hate me. I told you you would hate me." Sam was now hysterical and tears were pouring from her eyes.

"SAM!"

"Please don't shout. I know you hate me now but please don't shout." Sam was sobbing heavily, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I don't hate you."

"You don't? But I thought, because I'm pregnant… I,"

"Sam! Sam, this is amazing."

"What is?"

"You're really pregnant?" his voice was full of glee.

"You think I'd be like this if I wasn't?" Sam gave out a small giggle. Phil stood there smiling. "What?"

"I love it when you giggle. I haven't heard you laugh for a long time. Oh this is going to be great."

"Yeah, but we have to keep this quiet as well, otherwise they're bound t notice that something's going on. Don't you think?"

"Whatever you want Sam, but we'll have to tell them soon now."

"I know. I just think we should wait till all this is over."

"Yeah ok, I love you."

"I love you too." Tears were still running from her eyes when she spoke, but this time, they were tears of happiness.

"Come on dry your eyes, they're going to know something's up."

**Sorry about this chapter, but I have great ideas for the chapters later on but I need to fill in all the information.**

**Please read and review, it puts me in a good mood when I'm writing, so I'm more likely to be kind. **


	9. Chapter 9

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 9

"Hi, we're back."

Sam and Phil jumped apart as they heard the front door close. When Abi entered through the living room door, she could feel the tension between them.

"Are you ok mum?" she glared at Phil when she spoke.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Phil brushed past Abi, and out of the room, leaving them alone.

"What's wrong?" Abi noticed her mother's tear stained face.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"What's he done?"

"What?"

"Has Phil hurt you?" Abi was persistent.

"What!?!" Sam was appalled, horrified that she thought that, let alone said it.

"Did he hurt you?"

"NO!" Sam was now raising her voice. "How could you think that?"

"It's a bit obvious he's done something to upset you, you've been crying, and things were tense when we got back."

"And you think that Phil hurt me? Phil would never hurt me, and if you ever mention it again, to anyone, there will be big trouble."

"How do you know he wouldn't hurt you?"

"I just know he wouldn't, would you just leave it?"

"Fine, but I'll find out what's going on." With that Abi left the room.

"And Abi,"

"What?" she didn't turn to face Sam and her voice was harsh.

"Don't even think about mentioning this to Phil."

Abi didn't answer, and ran upstairs into her room.

"Arrgh!"

"What's up?" Steve was sitting on the camp bed, flicking through the newspaper.

"Your brother's what's up."

"What's he done now?"

"I think he's hurt my mum."

"What, Phil?" he was shocked.

"Yeah."

"What makes you think that?" Steve put down the newspaper, and turned to face her.

"When we came back, she had been crying and there was tension between them. I don't know. I just think he has."

"That's a big accusation. Have you asked them?"

"Well Phil's going to deny it isn't he?"

"What about your mum?"

"She said he didn't hurt her, but she's been acting strange since we arrived."

"It's a stressful time, we know something's going on, and if she said he didn't hurt her, then you can't take it any further."

"So you think he's hurt her as well?"

"No I don't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you be so sure he did? I don't think he'd ever hurt her."

**Please read and review**** because it makes me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 10

"Phil, I need to talk to you."

It was late in the evening when both Abi and Steve were in bed. Sam and Phil were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, just in case one of the others came down.

"Ok. Go on." His voice was kind and quiet.

"The baby."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"What if this baby's…" she couldn't get the words out. "What if this baby's not yours?" Sam was close to tears.

"You mean what if it's Stuart's?" she nodded.

"It'll be alright." Phil pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I need to know." She snuggled into his chest. "I've booked an early dating scan for tomorrow morning, it'll tell me when it was conceived, and if I can't tell whose it is by that, I'll have a paternity test."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I have to know. So I can have an abortion early on."

"You're going to abort it?" he was taken aback.

"If it's Stuart's, then yeah." He lifted her chin. "I couldn't ask you to bring up someone else's kid and especially not his. It's not fair on you."

"I'd love this baby whoever the father is." Sam looked immensely confused. "It's a part of you, how could I not love it?"

"That's really sweet, but I don't think I'd cope if it turned out to be his. Every time I look into its eyes I'd see his face and remember what he did to me and I just want to forget all about it."

"Ok, if you're sure, I'll come with you."

"Thanks Phil."

"What for I love you and I'd do anything for you."

**Sorry this is so short but will ud soon, so please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 11

Sam and Phil were the only ones awake and were getting ready to go to the hospital, when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ah, Phil, I have something to tell you."

"Jack. Yeah, is this going to take long?"

"Why? Are you busy or something?" Jack's tone was accusatory.

"No, well Sam and I are about to go out."

"Right well, I just rang to let you know that Sam's parents are arriving at about ten on Monday morning."

"Ok, thanks." Phil wanted to get rid of him.

"They'll get a taxi from the station, and Sam's brother and sister are arriving on Wednesday at about nine in the morning."

"Ok thanks!"

"Well I'll let you get on then. Bye"

"Bye."

As he replaced the receiver onto the holder, Sam came down the stairs, she was rushing around, and making sure she had everything.

"Who was that?"

"Jack, your parents are coming at ten on Monday, and your brother and sister are coming on Wednesday at nine.

Sam's face immediately fell, and she stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong?"

"Sean's coming?"

"Your brother yeah, Why?"

"I haven't seen or spoken to him in years." She looked down at her feet, as she always did when she was put in an awkward position.

"It'll be fine."

"Ok. Come on lets go, I don't think I can cope with confronting Abi before I leave."

"Right you get in the car," he said throwing her the keys. "I'll leave a note, so they don't worry."

"Ok, don't be long."

"I won't."

The journey to the hospital was awkward, and Sam had to keep wiping her eyes. When they pulled up in the hospital car park, Phil placed his hand gently on her knee, she jerked her head round and laid her hand on top of his.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm scared Phil." She was finding it hard to prevent the tears escaping.

"It's to be fine, everything's going to be alright." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we just get this over with? I can't stand this anymore."

"Let's hope they're not running late then eh?"

They separated to get out of the car, before Phil walked round to Sam and put his arm around her, comforting her.


	12. Chapter 12

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 12

For Sam and Phil, it felt like they had been waiting in the hospital for hours, when it had actually only been 20 minutes.

Sam had her head on Phil's shoulder, and was gripping his hand tightly. He had his arm around her waist, and his head was resting on hers.

"Hey, it's alright, it'll all be over soon."

"I know. I just don't know how much more I can take."

"You're strong. You always have been, and you'll get through this. We'll get through this. Together."

"I don't feel very strong at the moment." She gave him a small smile

Just then a nurse came through to the waiting room.

"Samantha Nixon?"

They both stood up and followed the nurse through to the small scanning room. The room was painted in soothing blue.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing your little one for the first time?"

"It depends." The nurse was taken aback by Sam's reply.

"Well, let's have a look then. It's more exciting when you see it."

"Maybe." She was still unenthusiastic.

The nurse squeezed some clear jelly onto her belly, and Sam winced, it was really cold.

"There we go." Sam and Phil both turned their heads slowly to look at the small screen. "Look, there's its head, and that's the arms and legs."

"Oh."

"And that little beeping is your baby's heart, see there it is." She was determined to get a more enthusiastic reaction from Sam.

"How long…" Sam couldn't finish the question. Phil squeezed her hand tightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the nurse.

"You mean… how long gone are you?" Sam just nodded.

"Well it's hard to say just from the scan, it's so young, but I'd say you're about 4 weeks gone."

Sam just looked at Phil worriedly, who turned to the nurse.

"Can you find out exactly?"

"Yes," she said as she wiped the jelly off of Sam. "I just need to go and get another machine. Wait there."

As the nurse stepped out of the room, she wondered why they were acting so strangely. And once she was out of the room, Sam sat up and turned to Phil.

"4 weeks!" she was becoming more distraught by the second.

"I know, I know. Let's just wait and see the results, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

Sam fell into Phil's arms as the nurse walked in.

"Right let's see how long gone you are."

**Whose baby will it be? Thanks for reading, and please review or I might make it Stuarts. (Even if I don't want to lol) will ud soon, so look out for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 13

"Right then. This scan shows that you've been pregnant for 5-6 weeks now."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, and giggled slightly, and threw her arms around Phil, and he wrapped his around her.

"Shh, shh." He rocked her back and forth in his arms. "I told you everything would be alright didn't I?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok." The nurse was puzzled as to why their responses to the pregnancy had changed so quickly, she also wondered why they wanted to know how long she'd been pregnant for, but she didn't say anything.

"Hold on, there."

"What?" Sam and Phil's faces fell again.

"Well, there's another heartbeat. Right there." She pointed on the screen.

"You mean…" Sam was shocked.

"Yeah, twins. Is that good or bad news?"

"It's great news." She turned to Phil and smiled.

"Do you want to know the gender of your babies?"

"Yes please." Sam was still in shock.

"Ok then, there are two girls, looks like they'll be identical twins."

"Thank you, this is brilliant news." Phil was also surprised, but showed his joy clearly.

"Do you want the video and photo of the scan?"

"Yes, thank you." Phil answered, as Sam had begun quietly sobbing.

"Ok, I'll get them ready for you, you can stay in here for a few minutes and I'll bring them to you."

"Thank you." They both thanked the nurse, and she smiled as she left the room again.

"Oh my God!"

"It's alright. It's alright."

Phil, I was so worried."

"I know you were. So was I, but everything's ok now. Better than ok."

"We're having a baby. Well, two of them." She kissed him, and they broke apart when they heard the door handle creak.

They took the video and photo of the scan and left the hospital. Neither of them could stop smiling all the way home, they didn't even mind the traffic. Everything was perfect.

**Ok that's the end of that chapter so please review, tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 14

When they walked through the front door, Sam called for Abi and Steve, but got no reply. She was still holding the photo of their babies as they walked into the kitchen. Phil saw a note on the table.

'Ok, not much food in, Steve and I have gone shopping, be back soon. Luv Abi xxx'

"I wonder where they are." Sam took her coat off and hung it on the back of the chair.

"They've gone shopping." Phil held up the note. "I'm not hungry, but do you want some lunch?"

"No, I couldn't manage anything at the moment." She laid a hand on her tummy. "I'm too excited." Tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm so happy. I can't believe this is happening."

"I know. We're going to be a proper family." He stepped behind her and put his hand on top of hers.

She turned around, his arms still around her, put her hand round his neck, and pulled his head down, reached up and kissed him softly. They heard the lock click, and they reluctantly separated. As she wiped the tears from her cheeks, Abi walked through the door.

"Mum!"

"Hi, put the shopping down there and I'll sort through it."

"Mum, what's he done now?"

"Abi, not this again. Please just …"

"No I won't drop it."

"I'll give you a minute." Phil stepped to leave the room.

"Yeah you walk away! Leave altogether while you're at it!"

"ABI!" she was shouting. "No Phil, she didn't mean anything."

"Sure she didn't." he walked out of the kitchen, and out of sight."

"Abi! What the hell are you playing at?" she was furious.

"Mum, I know he's done something, and if you don't tell me I'll have to find out myself. If he's been hurting you I want to know, and I will find out."

"Look, get this into your head. He has never hurt me!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Just because I'm crying, it doesn't mean he's hurt me. I was crying because I'm happy."

"What? Why?"

"Because… they've got a new lead on the case." She quickly invented a lie she thought was believable.

"I will find out what's going on with the both of you. Oh, my friends coming over tonight."

"Ok… and Abi,"

"Yeah?"

"Give him a break." Abi didn't answer and just walked away.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 15

Later that night, Abi and Steve were upstairs with Abi's friend Becky, while Sam and Phil were downstairs, supposedly watching TV. It was Sunday, and Sam's parents were due to arrive the next morning.

They were curled up in each others arms on the sofa, with the TV on.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hmm?"

"It'll be alright."

"I know, but I can't help worrying."

"It's hard to believe, but we'll get through this." She reached up and kissed him softly. She was about to deepen the kiss, when Phil pulled away.

"I thought you wanted to slow things down so nobody finds out?"

"I did."

"You said…"

"I know what I said."

"So what are you doing? You're parents are coming tomorrow."

"I know."

She leant forward and their lips met again briefly.

"And I don't care, everyone is upstairs, no one will find out." She kissed him again.

"Hey Abi."

"Yeah Becky."

"I'm going to go get a drink ok?"

"Sure fine."

"I'll be right back."

As Becky walked back from the kitchen and past the lounge door, she gasped. She could see Sam and Phil in a loving embrace, kissing. She ran back upstairs and into Abi's room.

"Hey you took your time." Abi joked.

"Yeah sorry."

"What's the matter?" Steve joined in.

"Do you reckon there's something going on with your mum and that guy?"

"What Phil?" Abi was shocked.

"Yeah."

"No way! She wouldn't! Not him!"

"Why?" Steve remained calmer than Abi.

"Oh no reason, they just looked pretty cosy that's all." Becky was wondering if she had got it wrong somehow.

About an hour later, Becky went home, and Abi and Steve had gone to bed, both thinking about what Sarah had said, and why she had said it.

Sam reached to the coffee table and turned the TV off with the remote. She turned to face Phil, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. She stood up, took him by the hand and slowly led him to the stairs, kissing him constantly. When they got to the top of the stairs, Phil pulled away.

"Goodnight."

He ran his hand down the side of her face and turned to walk to his room down the hall, but Sam kept hold of his hand and walked towards her bedroom.

"Sam, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well don't think then."

"Abi and Steve…"

"Won't find out. They're not going to walk in in the middle of the night." She gripped his collar, and kissed him passionately, pulling him gently and slowly into her bedroom and closing the door.

**What's going to happen now? Please review and tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 16

It was 8:00 in the morning.

Sam was laying in Phil's arms, his arms were around her protectively, but gently and his head was resting on hers. They both appeared to be smiling.

They were still sleeping peacefully, when they were abruptly woken.

"Mum, Grandma and… MUM!" she shouted the last word, and they suddenly awoke.

Sam pulled the duvet over herself and shouted after her daughter.

"Abi, it's not what it looks like." But she had already gone. "This means my parents have come early." She sat up and reached for her dressing gown.

"No. I'll go. You come down when you're dressed." He stood up and quickly got dressed.

"No, Phil…" he stopped her.

"It'll be fine." He kissed her quickly before running out the room.

Abi ran down the stairs and into the lounge, she was obviously upset. Steve dragged her into the hallway so her grandparents couldn't hear.

"Abi, what's the problem?"

"Your brother's the problem!" she was shouting.

"Shush. What's he done now?"

"You can ask him yourself when he's got out of my mum's bed!" she was getting even angrier.

"You what?"

"That's right!" Just then, Phil came down the stairs. "Oh here he is."

"Abi, don't overreact."

"Overreact!" she was furious. "What would be overreacting?"

"Abi please."

"Get lost! I hate you!"

"Ok you're overreacting."

"Overreacting! You slept with my mum!"

"Look it's not what it looked like."

"Well I know what it looked like."

Sam's parents walked out of the lounge to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on out here?" Abi didn't answer and stomped past them into the lounge, closely followed by Phil.

"It's not like that." He pleaded with her as Steve entered the room.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Not you as well."

"Abi please." Sam appeared in the doorway.

"I don't believe you." Abi turned spiteful.

"Abi!" Sam was shocked.

"He's got you right where he wants you."

"It is not like that!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Just let us explain." Sam was still speaking quietly.

"Explain what? Did he get you drunk? Is that what you're saying?"

"No Abi, please, just keep your voice down."

"Why? Don't you want them to find out? Well why don't we just tell them now? Get it over with."

"Phil maybe you should go out for a while and I'll sort things out here." Sam whispered to him.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I can stay."

"It's ok, I'll be fine."

"I'll head down to the station then, see if there are any updates on the case."

"Thanks."

"I won't be too long."

He walked out of the room and out of the house, before Sam's parents exploded.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?"

**Thanks for reading, please review. Will ud soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 17

"Mum, dad, there's nothing going on. They've just got the wrong end of the stick, that's all."

"How the hell did we manage that?"

"Right ok, Abi, what's wrong?" Sam's mother, Caroline, dug deeper.

"It's her and Phil!"

"Is that the man that just left?" Sam's father Richard was curious. Abi just nodded.

"I see, and what have they done?"

"Will you just leave it? It's none of your business, and it doesn't concern any of you!" Sam shouted at them all before leaving the room, grabbing her coat and running out of the house.

"Right, calm down and tell us what's happened."

An hour later, Sam returned. As soon as she had walked through the door, her parents, Abi and Steve appeared in the hallway.

"Where have you been?" her mother seemed concerned.

"Walking."

"Where?" Abi did not seem so worried.

"Just walking. Will you just drop it?"

"Sam, Abi told us what happened."

"I bet she did."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I hardly got a chance, but you were going to listen to Abi anyway."

"Why do you think that is? Something's obviously not right here."

Sam didn't answer, but went upstairs and into her bedroom. She stood by her TV and fished through her bag until she pulled out a DVD and put it into the machine. She then sat on the bed watching the scan showing her babies, she held the remote in her hand the whole time, in case someone walked in.

20 minutes later, she quickly switched the TV off as the door opened.

"Darling are you ok?" Caroline was standing at the door. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not coming."

"Alright, I'll bring some up to you."

She left the room and returned a minute later carrying a tray with a plate of pasta.

"I'll leave it here."

"I don't want it."

"Sam…"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh leave her then, she can't stay like this forever." Abi come into view from the stairs. Sam swung her legs over the side of the bed and turned away from them.

As they walked back downstairs, Phil came through the front door, and Richard scowled at him.

"What's going on?"

"She won't eat it." Caroline spoke not to Phil but to her husband.

"Let me try."

"I don't think that's a good idea, it's because of you that she's like this."

"Like what?"

"She went out for a hour after you left then when she came back, she went to her room, she hasn't come out since and she won't talk to us." He spoke as if it were Phil's fault.

"Just give it to me." He took the plate and walked upstairs.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 18

Phil knocked on the door before entering, carrying the tray of food. He saw Sam turn the TV off, and he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Please, eat something." When he got no reply, he tried a different tactic. "What were you watching?"

"What?"

"The TV, you turned it off."

"Oh, right." She switched the TV back on. "I was just reminding myself the good that's coming out of all this."

"Ahh."

"They'll make everything worthwhile."

"Well you're eating for three now, so will you eat something now?"

"Yeah, you're right." She picked up the plate, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

She ate her dinner with Phil sitting beside her, both watching the recorded scan. After she had finished, they snuggled up together and talked for a while.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Phil had managed to cheer her up a little.

"No, I thought you might like a say in it."

"That's sweet, thanks. It means a lot. Have you got any thoughts?"

"Well, only that…"

"Go on."

"Well, considering all we've been through, I'd like the names to be unusual, you know, special."

"Well maybe you should relate the names to good memories, or something you enjoy."

"Oh what, like the beach?" she laughed briefly.

"Well how about, Ocean and Coral?"

"Phil… babes… that's beautiful." She leant up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'd like that."

"That's settled then." He laid a hand on her stomach. "Ocean and Coral, our two beautiful baby girls." She smiled at him, the tears from her eyes, slipping down her face.

When Phil took the tray back downstairs, he was confronted by Sam's father.

"What did you do? Force feed her?"

"I wouldn't force her to do anything." He avoided eye contact with Richard.

"Oh no? Well that's not the impression you give."

"Just leave me alone please."

"Not until I find out what you've done to my daughter." Phil was shocked.

"Been talking to Abi?"

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out."

"Obviously." His voice softened and he looked hurt. "That's why everyone comes to the wrong conclusion."

"I'm going to ask you nicely once. Have you hurt my daughter?"

"No!"

"Not ever?"

"NO!"

"I don't believe you, and I'll get it out of her."

Phil brushed past him and walked out of the room.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	19. Chapter 19

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 19

The next morning, Sam awoke alone again. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and made her way down to the kitchen. She was buttering a slice of toast, when Caroline walked in.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, you?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Good." She didn't show any sign of being pleased.

She took her plate and sat down at the small kitchen table.

"So, that erm… what's his name? Phil… talked to you last night."

"So?"

"What did he say honey? You can tell me."

"That is none of your business. By the way, Sean and Sarah are coming tomorrow."

"Well that ought to be interesting."

"What?"

"Seeing what they make of all this."

"Well, they're not going to find out, because no one is going to say anything." She did not look at her mother and carried on eating.

"You think you can hide the fact that you had a one night stand from your family?" Sam ignored her.

"You think no one will tell them? That they won't find out?"

"Just leave me alone!" she rushed out of the room, bumping into Phil on the way.

"What's the hurry? Sam, what's wrong?" he grabbed her arm loosely. She pulled out of his grasp, grabbed her coat and disappeared through the front door.

Phil turned his attention to Caroline.

"What have you said?"

"That is between me and her."

He picked up a set of keys and stormed to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her!"

Phil drove around, trying to find Sam, until he saw a small figure sitting on a wooden bench by the side of the road. He pulled up on the curb and walked up to her.

"There you are. I was so worried." She smiled back at him briefly. "What happened?"

"Oh, the usual, everyone having a go and trying to tell me what to do."

"Come here." He sat down beside her on the bench and pulled her into a hug. "Come on, let's get you home."

When they pulled up in the drive, Caroline came out of the house.

"Where have you been? You're toast is cold." Sam didn't answer, but sighed and went inside.

The rest of that day was awkward, and Sam's parents kept making remarks and comments about Phil and Sam was relieved when she went upstairs to bed. It was early, but she would've done anything to get away from it all. She was dreading the next day when she would have to face her brother, who she hadn't seen in years.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 20

When Sam woke up on Wednesday morning, she could hear sizzling. She looked at her clock which read 7:33. She jumped out of bed, wrapped her dressing gown around her tightly, and wandered downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find a plate of fried bacon, sausages, eggs, tomato, mushrooms and a slice of toast.

"I was going to bring this up to you." Phil was standing by the cooker.

"No, that's alright, I'm up now, thanks."

"Ok, well eat up then, because today is going to be stressful and you're going to need your energy." He passed her a knife and a fork.

"Thank you. Where is everybody?"

"They've all gone out, Abi's meeting some friends, Steve's gone to see a friend who has just moved back to London."

"What about my parents?"

"I don't know. They're out, but they left before I got down here."

"Oh ok, what time did Jack say Sean and Sarah were coming?"

"About 9:00, he said he'll bring them."

"Oh."

"What?"

"What if he says anything?"

"He won't, he doesn't know."

"But you said he suspects something."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know yet."

At 9:00, everything was ready, and Abi was back, Steve, Caroline and Richard were still out, and Sean and Sarah hadn't yet arrived.

It got to 9:30 and there was still no sign of anyone arriving any time soon. Just as Phil had dialled Jack's mobile number, Sam called from the window.

"They're here now." Phil cancelled the call and put the phone back in the receiver.

There were three loud knocks before Sam answered the door.

"Hi, come in leave your bags over there by the stairs."

"Sam are you ok? What's going on?" Sarah was concerned.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry." Sam's parents walked in with a tall blonde man.

"Mum, dad what are you doing?"

"Oh we were just talking to DCI Meadows about something rather important."

"What? Jack, what's going on?"

"Sam… I think we need talk."

"Sean, I haven't seen or spoken to you in years, what gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

Phil walked into the hallway.

"Is this him?"

"You didn't! Please tell me you didn't?"

"Sam, your parents asked me…"

"Jack! Do you not think I've it hard enough already without you causing more arguments?"

"I just told them what they wanted to know."

"And why did they want to know that?"

"I don't know, they didn't tell me, but you know what he's like."

"Please leave. I have to sort this out."

"I'll be back again later. I have some case notes to go through with you."

"Right… well I'll see you later then." She shut the door in his face and sighed before turning around.

"Don't start!"

"Sam I want to talk to you." Sean paused. "Now!"

"No!" she was getting upset.

"I want to know what's been going on here."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Sam!" Sean shouted at her but she ignored him.

"Leave me alone!"

"She's been through a lot lately, and you are just making it worse."

"We're making it worse? You think that having a one night stand with her won't make it worse?"

"Stop it Sean." Sam was panicing.

"Come on then, have a go at me, see if it makes you feel better, but it won't do her any good." Phil began to shout as well.

Phil turned and opened the front door, Jack's car was already gone, but a taxi had pulled up.

"Oh God not now!"

"What?" Sam peered round the door.

"My parents."

**Hi, thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 21

Kelly and Michael Hunter were both average in height and build. Kelly was fair-haired and Michael had dark hair. They both carried a suitcase each up to the door.

"Well don't just stand there, help us in." Kelly handed her suitcase to Phil, who looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Michael reached the door with his suitcase and an extra bag. Sean scowled.

"You haven't exactly come at a good time."

"Understatement of the century!"

"What is your problem?" Kelly glared at him.

"Your son is the problem!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sam screamed. "I don't need this right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm Kelly and this is my husband Michael and you are…?"

"Sam and I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, but I've had enough of him today."

"Well this is not my fault! It's his fault!" He pointed at Phil but remained looking at Sam.

"What have you done now?" Michael didn't sound too surprised.

"I haven't done anything."

"No? Why don't we ask Abi?"

"Because she got the wrong end of the stick."

"I don't think that's possible."

"I said we weren't going to ask you." Everyone was getting angrier by the second.

"Look just leave it, all of you, you don't know what happened, so shut up!" Sam shouted, mostly at Sean, but turned to face Abi as well.

"How did it happen then?"

"Look, let's just leave it yeah? You can see she's getting upset." Phil's attempt to calm the situation failed miserably.

"No I want to hear this."

"Leave it Sean." Sarah usually didn't get involved in arguments, but this was an exception.

"Come on tell me how he ended up in your bed then?"

"Phil?" Kelly and Michael turned to him, the shock clear on their faces.

"It's not true?" Phil looked up at the ceiling.

"Phil, tell me you didn't." Kelly sounded desperate. He just looked down at the floor. "Oh Phil." She now sounded disappointed.

"Everyone just leave it! I don't want to talk about it!" she was clearly extremely upset, and with that, she ran upstairs, her eyes threatening to overspill.

"Look what you've done now. Why the hell did you have to do that?" he moved to follow her up the stairs before Abi stopped him.

"No, I'll go. I don't want you upsetting her anymore." She was spiteful and gave him a spiteful look to go with the voice and ran up the stairs.

The door creaked open to reveal Abi.

"Mum." She got no reply. "Mum are you ok?" her voice was softer.

"I told you to leave it."

"Maybe you could tell me how it happened then?" her voice turned harsh again.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to talk about how it happened! Just leave it!" She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mum, did Phil…" she paused. "Mum, did he rape you?"

"What?" Sam stopped crying for a couple of seconds due to the shock.

"Mum, it's ok, you can tell me about it."

"Get out!" the tears spilled down her face again as she screamed through the sobs.

"Mum?"

"GET OUT!" Sam stood up and continued to shout at Abi until she was at the door.

Phil appeared at the top of the stairs and walked over to where Abi was standing, just in front of the doorway.

"What is going on?"

"Go away."

"What's wrong? Let me see her."

"No!"

"Just let me past."

"No! Just stay away from her." Sam rushed out of her room, pushing past her daughter in the process and ran into Phil's arms, crying uncontrollably. Phil wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Shh shh, it's alright, it's ok now, shh." Abi looked shocked.

"Mum!"

"What have you said?"

"Nothing. I didn't know she was going to react like this."

"What did you say?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

By this time, everyone had gathered at the bottom of the stairs to see what the argument was about. Sam had calmed down a little, she felt safe and secure, although she was still weeping quietly.

"Come on, come on shh." As they stepped towards the bedroom door, Abi opened her mouth to speak before Phil cut in.

"Don't even bother." He took Sam back inside her room and they sat on the bed as she began to quieten down and the sobs became quieter and less frequent.

He cupped her face in his hands and she looked up into his eyes, he wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?"

"It's what she said. It really upset me."

"What did she say?" he slid his hands down to her neck and looked into her eyes.

"She asked me if you raped me."

"She what? Oh I'm so sorry. I know you're upset, but she didn't know, she doesn't know."

"No, but she's accusing you and she's been like this since she got here."

"I know, I know, she doesn't like me, but we can get through it."

"She keeps asking me if you've been hurting me"

"She said that?"

"It's the fact she even thought that, she… she…"

"It's alright, calm down." He pulled her into a loving embrace.

"My own daughter thought that of you. That hurt."

"Like you said she'll come around… when she finds out."

"I've had enough. I can't take this anymore."

"It's alright, we'll be alright."

**Thanks for reading again, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 22

There was a knock on the door before it creaked open.

"Sam, DCI Meadows is here, he wants to speak to you." Caroline stood in the hallway, her hand still on the door handle.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She was sitting, legs over the side of the bed, leaning against Phil, her head on his shoulder, his arm was round her waist, his head resting on hers.

"It seems important."

"I said I'm coming!"

Caroline left the room and wet back downstairs to wait for her daughter. Phil sighed and released her from the embrace.

"He'll want to know about what your family were asking. At least Abi wasn't there."

"No… but she's downstairs."

"Come on let's get down there."

They almost ran down the stairs and into the lounge, where Jack was waiting, with Steve who had returned.

"Jack, you've come already. Is there any news on the case?"

"I think we should talk in private."

They walked through to the hallway and closed the door after them.

"This isn't about the case at all, is it?"

"No, you're right."

"Then what?"

"Your parents told me about what happened."

"Did they? And has Abi said anything?"

"No. Why?"

"Because she managed to twist everything."

"So something did happen?" it was more of a statement than a question, although he knew what he wanted to hear.

"What?"

"Well if there was something to twist…"

"Fine! If you want to know… YES! Something did happen. Is that what you wanted to know?" Sam was panicky and shouted.

"Yes, but it's not what I wanted to hear."

"No, well no doubt you heard their side of it."

"Yes actually, they told me what they found out."

"From Abi?" Sam was getting upset, but Jack carried on.

"What difference does that make?" Jack was confused as to why she was acting like this.

"She got it wrong, she doesn't know what happened. She got it all wrong."

"What is there to get wrong? She saw him in bed with you."

"It's not what she thinks, so she twisted it and jumped to conclusions."

"Well I'm sure she didn't get much wrong, knowing Phil."

"How dare you! You have no idea!" Jack's opinion didn't change, or at least it didn't show. "She accused him of rape! Came straight out and asked me."

"And…"

"Jack you can't seriously think that."

"I don't know what to think anymore. Sam, you've been acting strange lately and that is not what I think, but this is Phil Hunter we're talking about." she cut in.

"It's nothing like that and if you are going to say things like that after all we've been through then…" tears began to fall upon her pale face.

"Sam having a one night stand with Phil is going to make the situation worse, and it is not going to help you feel better about what happened, only ever worse. You must have known that."

"We're together!" Sam lost her temper and she snapped and shouted at her boss.

**What's going to happen? Tell me what you think in a review and I'll ud quickly. Luv Sam xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 23

"You're together after the other night?"

"What? Yes we're together after the other night." Sam was confused and may have interpreted it wrong.

"Do they know?" Jack signalled towards the closed door.

"No." she looked down to the floor.

"And…"

"And nothing." She opened the lounge door, walked inside and sat on the sofa next to Phil, she clearly looked upset. Jack followed soon after.

"So is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Jack remained standing and looked straight at Phil. Sam looked upset, but blinked back any tears.

"Look, Jack… maybe you should just leave." Phil looked at Sam who was distraught.

"I trusted you and you deceived me. I clearly asked you…"

"Jack, not now… please."

"He knows." Phil turned to face Sam.

"What?"

"I had to tell him. He wouldn't stop going on about it."

Phil's head dropped and he avoided meeting Jack's eyes. He put his hand round her waist and slipped his other hand under her hand and held it gently.

"Sam… are you two… together?" Caroline was shocked

"Yes." Sam was barely audible.

"You what? Mum you can't be serious."

"Abi please don't."

"How long has this been going on?" Richard was shouting at his daughter.

"Please don't shout." Phil stayed calm if only for Sam's sake.

"Keep out of this! This is your fault anyway." He turned his attention to Phil, then back to Sam. "How long then?! Because I would really like to understand why you didn't tell us!"

"There is no need for that." Phil's voice was slightly more forceful.

"What? Why don't you stay out of this?!"

"Don't shout at her."

"Ok." Caroline's voice was quieter and calmer. "Look darling… we're just trying to understand why you would have a one night stand and then pursue a relationship with this man."

"I think that's what we all want to know." Jack's tone was once again professional. "So?"

"I told you you'd all got it wrong, but nobody listened. It wasn't a one night stand. We were already in a relationship."

The room was silent for a few seconds before Jack spoke to Sam.

"After all that's happened recently, do you really think that's appropriate? Especially with Phil?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You know what he's like."

"No."

"Sam… he's taking advantage."

"No! He's not taking advantage."

"Sam, think about it. You've been seeing him for the past few weeks, and yeah he might stay with you for a while, but how long until he moves on?"

"Stop it!" her voice was louder. "

"How can you know that he won't find someone else within a couple of weeks?"

"Because we've been together for 10 months."

"Excuse me?"

"10 months… nearly 11."

"What? When?"

"27th September… Romania."

"I don't believe this. I want to speak to you outside. I'll deal with you later." He pointed at Phil.

Once they were in the hallway they closed the door and Jack turned to Sam.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I love him, and I know he loves me." Jack sighed and Sam continued. "I wouldn't have gotten through all this without him."

"Sam you're confused. And I can't have office romances, they don't work and they get in the way of the job and it'll affect your professional relationship."

"Well nothing's changed so far, it's not got in the way of anything at work."

"I'm sorry Sam, but if you don't end it… I'm going to have to fire you."

Steve stepped away from the door.

"Ooh, you're done for."

"Get away from there. Stop listening." Phil was still sitting on the sofa.

"She's going to dump you."

"How do you know that?" Kelly looked up from the magazine she'd been reading.

"Jack's given her an ultimatum. Phil or her job." Phil sighed and Abi spoke.

"Phil… she's obviously going to dump you, her job means everything to her… but I am sorry. I said some things that were out o order, and I didn't know."

"Nobody did, we weren't sure how people would react, so we kept quiet about it."

"Was that her idea?" Abi's tone softened.

"Yeah, it's what she wanted. I'd do anything for her."

"You love her don't you?" everyone turned to look at Steve. "I mean you really love her… don't you?"

"Yeah… I do… I mean… she's amazing and she understands me and I love her more than I've loved anyone."

"Oh please… Jack's already told us what you're like." Sean pointed out.

"That's just it. He told you what I used to be like. Sam's seen me change, and she knows the real me. Everybody refers to my past and my reputation, but she looked past all that and saw who I am now… she gave me a chance."

"Jack… be reasonable."

"I am. Now what's it going to be?"

"Jack?"

"Are you going to tell him it's over or not?"

**What will Sam do? The only way to find out is to review, or I might be evil. Luv Sam xxx **


	24. Chapter 24

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 24

Sam walked over to the cabinet on the other side of the hall. She reached into a drawer, pulled something out and held it out to Jack.

"What's this?"

"My warrant card."

"Sam… what are you saying?" Jack was shocked and confused.

"I'm saying goodbye." Jack opened the front of the little black object as if to check what it was.

"Sam?" Sam cut in.

"You really thought I would choose the job didn't you?" tears were threatening to overspill.

"Well I…"

"You obviously don't know much about me then do you?"

"Sam?!"

"I've finally found something that I'm willing to give my job up for." She paused… mostly for effect. "And I'm and not going to loose it. Phil means more to me than any job ever could."

"You can't be serious… Sam?! This is Phil Hunter we're talking about."

"I know." She stopped and turned away from him. "Consider this my notice of resignation. I quit!"

"Sam!"

**You didn't really think that I could ever make Sam choose the job over him did you?**

**Sorry it's so short, but it's for effect. What will Jack say? And how will the families react? Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	25. Chapter 25

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 25

Sam opened the lounge door and ran into Phil's arms, who stood up as she entered. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shh… Sam… it's ok. I understand."

"What?" She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I understand. It's your job." He sounded disappointed, but tried not to let it show in his face.

"How do you know about that?"

"Steve was eavesdropping. But I understand."

"What are you talking about? You think I chose the job?"

"Didn't you?" Phil tilted his head to the side.

"No… I chose to be with you."

"You what?!" Richard and Caroline exploded.

"I quit."

"But you love your job." Phil lifted her chin and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"NO! I love you." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Sam… That means a lot to me. I love you too. It'll be ok. I promise."

"I know it will now, I just hope everyone understands."

"Maybe not, but they'll come round."

"I hope so."

Jack made his way to the door, but turned around before he reached the door.

"Oh, there is some news on the case. I didn't want to tell you like this, but I have no choice, I didn't want to tell you when you were upset, but…"

"What?" everyone looked up as Sam spoke.

"At the first hearing today… the bail hearing…"

"What?"

"Application for bail was approved."

"What?!" Phil shouted. "He got bail." Sam gasped and broke into fresh tears and started sobbing into Phil's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter round her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, but there are conditions to his bail, and we are going to continue the investigation and see if I can get more evidence, but obviously with no one knowing what has happened and what the charge is, we can't move too quickly and I'm going to have to take people off the case."

"Change the people on the case." Phil had calmed down slightly and was talking at a reasonable volume.

"What's the difference?"

"Put Mickey on the case." Sam had stopped crying and Jack looked puzzled at her suggestion.

"What?"

"Tell Mickey what the charges are. He's the only one who knows what I've been through. He'll understand, he'll be discreet, and if you need anyone else put Jo on the case, she's a good friend she won't say anything."

"I think that's a good idea." Phil's voice was still rather harsh when he spoke to Jack.

"Ok, I'll put them on the case, but you'll have to talk to them so they can make their own case notes." Jack sounded if he was trying to warn her off the idea.

"That's fine, we don't mind, just get him locked up." The rest of their families stood confused as Phil lost his temper again.

Jack didn't answer; he just left the house in silence.

"I'm so sorry Sam; I didn't think he'd get bail. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You weren't to know. There was nothing you could do."

"What's going on? Why are we here? Who's been bailed? And why was he charged?" Sarah couldn't take it any more.

"I think it's best if we wait until Jo and Mickey have been round."

"Thank you Phil."

"Hey come on. Sit down and I'll get you a coffee ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry about Jack. He was out of order."

"It's alright. Just don't worry about it any more."

Sam sat down on the sofa and Abi came over to comfort her.

**Thanks for reading. You know what to do now. Press the little blue button and review. I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	26. Chapter 26

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 26

"Hey mum, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No." she answered bluntly. "I think Phil's right, we should wait until Mickey and Jo are here. I really don't want to go through it right now."

"What hold has he got over you?" Sean was leaning on the wall, and looked like he was resisting the urge to punch something.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've changed sweetheart. We can all see that." Caroline sat on the other side of her.

"Yeah well… I'm not the only one who's changed." She sighed heavily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sean stepped towards her.

"You've all changed. Mum and Dad, you don't respect my decisions, Sean, you don't care about me you don't listen and consider my feelings, Abi you keep trying to prove me wrong this time. But do you know who has changed the most?" she paused to look at their shocked expressions. "Phil. He changed for me and I'm glad I gave him a chance, because… I was happy before all of this. We were both happy." Tears were escaping her eyes.

Sean stormed out of the room and Sarah spoke.

"Sam, I'm going to stay with a friend… get out of your hair and I don't know what happened, but you've got enough to deal with at the moment."

"Sarah, Jack said to stay here in case anything happens."

"I'll be fine, my friend lives in Sunhill so I'll be nearby if something happens, and I know now that Phil will look after you."

"Ok then, thanks."

"I'll get my bags and call a cab." Sam sat in silence as Sarah left the room, followed by Steve and Abi and she was left alone with the two sets of parents.

"I know you think I'm making the wrong decision, but it is my decision. I love him."

"That's the one thing that's clear to me." Kelly closed the magazine. "But… if you don't mind me saying… you don't seem like his type."

"Yeah well… a few years ago, I wouldn't have thought he'd be my type, but everything changed, we changed."

Phil came back with the coffee and they sat in silence until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Sam moved to get up.

"No, stay there I'll get it." Phil stood and made his way to the door, opening it to reveal a very nervous looking Jo and a solemn Mickey.

"Hi come in."

"Hi… how is she?" Jo asked almost in a whisper.

"How do you think?"

"And how is she coping?" Mickey asked.

"As good as can be expected, considering the circumstances."

"It's going to be hard for her, but there are a lot of people that care about her back at the nick."

"I know and we appreciate it, but I don't think it's going to help her, you know… them all finding out."

"I understand, but it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"Anyway… why don't we see what she's got to say." Jo said, walking through to the lounge.

"Hi Sam… how are you?"

"Mickey." She stood up and ran to hug him.

"It's good to see you. Jo and I are going to ask you some questions. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, let's just get it over with."

Phil re-entered the room with Jo.

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry. I never knew he was capable of that."

"Please… Abi is in the house. She's got the wrong idea enough times in the past few days."

"Ok, would you like to sit down." Mickey suggested. Sam sat on the sofa next to Phil and Jo began to ask the questions.

"So there are just a few things we need to go through. Do you want to go through what happened?"

"Jo… do you think that's necessary? We've got all that on tape at the station." Mickey interrupted.

"Maybe we should just go through the simple facts of the case." Jo continued. "At the hearing yesterday, bail was granted."

"Yes I know."

"The next court date has been pushed forward, so you should be up in court in a week or so."

"Well that's good I suppose." She muttered.

"Would you be willing to take the stand?" Jo sounded concerned.

"Yeah sure… whatever it takes."

"Yeah well Sam this is going to be hard on you. I mean I had Jack to turn to, and if you need someone to talk to, there is a counsellor I know, he's the one I spoke to…"

"Don't worry… I have Phil." Phil squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I hope you don't mind me asking… but are you two together?" Mickey had a look of surprise spread across his face.

"Yeah, but please don't…"

"Congratulations!" Sam was cut off when Jo threw her arms around them. "Finally!" she laughed. "Since when?"

"11 months ago." Sam smiled.

"You what?"

"Nearly 11 months."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Romania." Phil smiled.

"I knew it. I knew something was different between you when I came back."

"We're both really happy for you. Just take care of her yeah mate?"

"Don't worry Mickey… I will." Phil and Sam looked lovingly into each other's eyes and Phil swept the hair from her face and they smiled.

"I think that'll be all for now." Mickey smiled at them both and Phil got up to see them out. "You finally got your girl then?" Mickey laughed as they got to the front door.

"Yeah, she's the one Mickey. I can feel it. This is real."

"Congratulations again Phil. I'll see you later." Jo hugged Phil as her and Mickey walked out the door.

"Oh Phil can you tell Sam that Eva was asking after her, so she might turn up sometime soon."

"Eva?"

"Yeah."

"Eva…Sharpe?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Great." Phil said sarcastically.

"Yeah well good luck."

"See ya."

"Bye." Mickey and Jo shouted as they left the house.

**Thanks for reading, I will ud soon. Please review. Luv Sam xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 27

Phil closed the front door and walked back into the lounge. Sam was sitting where she was when he left, but she was on the phone.

"Yeah, hold on he's here now." She passed the phone to him.

"Who is it?" he clasped his hand against the phone.

"Jack."

"What does he want now?" Sam shrugged and Phil put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he paused, listening. "I'll be right down."

"What's up?"

"I need to go down to the station. I'll be back soon."

"Ok don't be long." She forced a small smile.

"I won't."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Phil got to the station, he was shown into an interview room to wait for Jack. When he arrived, Phil jumped up.

"What's going on?"

"Calm down please DS Hunter. It's not to do with the case."

"This is about me and Sam isn't it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have fired us both, but you can't touch us now, so if you don't mind I need to get back."

"Well I do mind. Sit down." Phil did as Jack told him. "You know Sam's job meant a lot to her."

"Yeah course I do."

"Well… you break it off with her and she can have her job back and you can keep yours."

"Right… so let me get this straight. You couldn't get to us through Sam so you're going to try through me? If you think I'm going to break up with her then you're crazier than I thought." He stood up to leave.

"Phil sit down."

"No! I'm going back to Sam and if you want to fire me go ahead." Jack was stunned. "Didn't think so. I'll see myself out."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sam there's someone to see you."

"What?" Sam turned to Sean. "Where is everybody else?"

"They've gone out."

"Who is it then?"

"Oh you know him. He'll talk you out of being with Hunter."

"Oh will you drop it? Nothing is going to stop me being with Phil." She walked into the lounge and screamed.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Stuart get out! Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed her wrist as she struggled and pushed her against the wall. "And neither are you."

"Get off of me! Sean!"

"I'm sorry Sam if this is what it takes for you to realise…" she cut off her brother.

"Do you know who he is?"

"He's your ex and he's a good friend."

"No he's not. Whatever he's told you it's a lie. Just please get him out of here."

"That's not going to happen." Stuart pulled her away from the wall and shoved her against it again.

Phil burst through the door, pulled Stuart away from Sam threw him against the wall, kneed him in the stomach and pulled him back up again.

"Get your hands off her! You stay away from her!" he shouted in his face.

"What are you going to do?!" Phil punched him in the face.

"Don't ever touch her again!" he dragged him to the front door and threw him outside. "If you dare come near her… you won't be the only one up in court!"

Sam slid down the wall in tears and sat in a heap on the floor sobbing quietly. Phil rushed back over to her.

"You see? You see what a nasty temper he's got?"

"It's ok now. I'm here it's ok now. I'm not going to let him hurt you." He cradled her in his arms and whispered soothingly in her ear.

"Phil… thank God." She clung to his shirt and leant against him.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not much."

"Ok, it's ok. How did he get in?" Sam just continued crying. "Did you let him in?" he turned to Sean. "Did you let him in?!"

"Yes!"

"Why?! You just stood there; you didn't do anything to help her. She was petrified! You're her brother for crying out loud." Phil held Sam close to him as he yelled at her brother. "I'm going to get you to the hospital. Come on."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car, putting her in the front seat and getting in the driver's side.

"I thought she'd be safe with her family, but I guess I was wrong." He shut the door and drove away.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 28

Sean arrived at the hospital with both sets of parents, Abi and Steve.

"How is she?" Phil looked up as he realised Caroline was talking to him.

"They're checking her over now."

"What happened?"

"You can ask him!" he pointed to Sean.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was! You let him in the house. You let him attack her. She was terrified and you didn't even try and help her!"

"Sean?!"

Just then a nurse approached them.

"Are you waiting for Miss Nixon?" they all nodded their heads and waited expectantly. "I presume you are Mr Hunter?"

"Erm yes."

"Would you like to follow me?" Phil followed her.

"Hold on we're her family! We need to know what's going on!" Richard shouted.

"Miss Nixon has requested that I only speak to Mr Hunter about her condition." Phil continued to follow the nurse into a consulting room.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Calm down Mr Hunter. She is going to be fine."

"And the babies?"

"I presume you're the father."

"Yes. Why what's happened?" Phil began to panic.

"Nothing's happened they're both fine. I assume this is why she only wanted me to talk to you then?"

"Yeah." Phil relaxed a bit now knowing that they were all going to be ok. "They erm… don't know yet."

"Ok, well she had quite a shock. You need to make sure she stays relaxed from now on."

"I will. I'm not going to leave her again."

"Is that necessary? To stay with her all the time?"

"We're in the middle of a court case. We were both attacked recently. I left her with a family member and he lets him in. I can't risk that."

"Well I think she'd better hold on to you. She's lucky to have someone like you."

"Thank you. Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but the others will have to wait outside for now, she wants to see you first."

Phil thanked the nurse again and went in to see Sam. She was sitting up on the bed.

"I am so glad you're alright."

"Yeah, we're all alright. We're all gonna be fine. The nurse said I can go home so I think I'd like to get out of here now."

"Come on then."

As they walked into the hall, they were bombarded by the two families.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?" Sam just smiled and walked out linking arms with Phil. She turned back at the door.

"Sean… I want you out by tomorrow." She turned back and carried on through the door.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I know this fic is dragging on. Review anyway and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 29

Phil walked through the door that evening and into the lounge where the two feuding families were sitting.

"Sam?" Sam looked up at him and so did the rest of the room. "We need to talk."

"Umm… ok."

"Not here." He sounded serious and Sam began to get worried when Sean spoke.

"If you're going dump her then I think we have the right to know."

"No it's ok I'll come."

"Thanks."

Phil drove for a while and stopped in a car park. He and Sam got out and he locked the car. He walked away in silence and Sam followed.

"Phil wait. What's going on?"

"Not yet. I'll tell you soon." He seemed worried and nervous.

They walked in silence until Phil stopped in front of the London eye. He stood looking up at it and then turned to Sam.

"Phil what are we doing here?" he pointed up at the giant wheel.

"We're going to take a ride."

"What? You can't be serious. At this time?"

"What's wrong with now?"

"It's a bit late that's all." She resigned and stepped onto the London eye.

They felt the eye begin to move and they stayed silent until they had reached the highest point.

"Phil I can't take this anymore. Please just tell me what you've got to tell me." Sam stopped pacing to sharply turn to face Phil.

"I didn't want to do this now, I was waiting for the right time, but I realise that with what's been going on, there is never going to be a right time to do this. So I'm going to just do it now."

"Oh my God!" she had tears forming in her eyes and she turned to look out the window, mainly to avoid looking at Phil.

"I don't think we can carry on the way we are."

"Oh my God!" tears were threatening to overspill. "You are breaking up with me."

"No. God no." he gasped. "After all we've been through I'm not going to give you up without a fight."

"Then what?"

"Look out there."

"Where?"

"Over there." He pointed to Big Ben. "Any minute now."

Sam was confused but decided not to say anything. Suddenly a light flashed and words appeared written in colourful florescent lights all over the giant clock.

'**MARRY **

**ME!"**

Sam gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"So what do you say?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"I say yes! Oh my God you had me scared there for a while."

"I'm sorry." He slipped a delicate gold band onto her finger as fireworks erupted in the sky, showering London with sparks.

"Oh my God." The sparks reflected in her watery eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned round and kissed Phil softly to the sound of cheering and wolf whistles from the people watching.

"You did all of this?"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"Someone owed me a favour."

"You're a big softie really."

They reached the ground and stepped off, Sam holding on to Phil's arm.

"I guess we should break the news to our families then." Phil sighed.

"We'll all be one family soon."

"If they accept it that is."

"They will. Well Abi will and my parents will if they want to see their grandchildren."

"That's another thing. How are we going to tell them about that?"

"I don't know, let's see how they take this first."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They pulled up on the drive and Sam reached over and kissed him softly.

"I've missed being able to do that."

"Me too." Phil pulled her in so their lips met again.

"Come on let's get back in there before my parents think you've killed me."

"Very funny Sam." Phil got out of the car and followed her up to the door. They walked in giggling and Phil pulled her close and she kissed him softly.

"What is going on?" Richard strode into the hallway.

"Oh please." Sam said sarcastically failing to suppress a laugh.

"Samantha! What is wrong with you?" Sean walked in.

"You think I'm going to listen to you?"

"I'm not having this. Come on." Phil opened the front door and put his arm round Sam's waist, guiding her gently through the door.

"Wait don't go." Caroline turned to her husband. "Maybe we should give him a chance?"

"You'll have to. You are not going to stop us being together. We're getting married."

"Congratulations!" Kelly and Michael came through and ran to hug the couple.

"Well if that's what you want?" Caroline said. "Congratulations." She still didn't seem to happy about it.

"I think this is a cause for celebration. Do you have any champagne?" Phil pointed to the kitchen and Kelly went through.

The doorbell rang and Sam went to open it while Phil went into the kitchen and everyone else went through to living room.

"Eva!"

**Thanks for reading, I know this fic is really long, but if you review I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

Confrontation and acceptance

Chapter 30

Sam stood shocked.

"Sam Mickey told me something had happened."

"What are you doing here?" she rushed almost too quickly.

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine thanks."

"I can see that." Eva said suspiciously, looking at Kelly returning with a bottle of champagne and a load of glasses. "Can I come in?"

"Erm… sure." Sam was hesitant.

Eva walked into the lounge where Kelly had poured out the champagne into the glasses.

"Here." She handed a glass to Eva.

"What are we celebrating?" she was confused.

"She's getting married." Kelly smiled. "But you probably already knew that."

"No I didn't. So let's see the ring then." Sam glanced at the TV to see the display of lights and fireworks around Big Ben was on the News.

"Oh God!"

"Was that for you?"

"Yeah erm can we turn that off?" Abi switched it off with the remote and Eva continued.

"Whoever he is must really love you and look at this ring it must of cost a fortune and all of that as well."

"I know."

"So who is he then?" she sensed her reluctance. "Is he here then? I'd love to meet him."

"I'm not sure you would."

"Oh I really do."

"Sam?" Phil stopped in the doorway when he saw Eva.

"What's he doing here?"

Sam stood up and walked over to where Phil was standing, spun around and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arms round her waist and held her hand with his other hand.

"No. I don't believe this."

"Eva please… I love him."

"How can you say that? After everything he's done. You know as well as I do what he's like."

"That's the thing. You don't know what he's like. He's changed… we've both changed. Can't you see that?"

"Well I can see that you love him and you wouldn't be with him if he didn't make you happy. So congratulations."

"Thank you Eva." Phil smiled politely.

"Well don't mess her around."

"He wouldn't dare." Sam laughed.

"Right now that's sorted." Kelly handed Sam and Phil glasses filled with champagne.

Sam looked awkwardly at her future mother in law.

"I'm not really thirsty at the moment."

"Come on just the one, it's a celebration." Sam looked pleadingly at Phil.

"Sam's in court tomorrow. Maybe she shouldn't…" he was cut off again.

"The one drink won't hurt, it's not like she'll have a hangover." Kelly laughed.

"I think Phil's right, maybe I shouldn't." she put her glass beside Phil's on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant." Eva answered before Sam could.

"What!" Richard was livid.

"Yeah I am pregnant." She saw the confusion on their faces. "It's why at the hospital I asked the nurse to only speak to Phil."

"This is insane!" Richard turned to the room, looking for support.

"This is their decision not yours." This was the first time Sam had heard Kelly raise her voice.

"Sam can I speak to you in the kitchen for a second?"

"Course." Sam followed Phil into the kitchen and closed the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was here."

"It's ok." She laughed. "At least they know now." She hugged him. "Can we just go to bed and leave them to argue?"

"Yeah sure. You go and I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok."

Sam went upstairs and Phil followed a few minutes later and climbed into bed beside her.

"What did you do?"

"I rang Jack. Stuart was on the stand today, he still denies everything."

"No pressure then."

"Everything will be fine. I promise. They have to believe you."

"I hope so."

**I think that'll be the end of this fic because it's getting a bit long and it'll put people off reading it. But there will be a sequel called "Confrontations acceptance and verdicts" so look out for it, you will find out exactly what happened at the beginning of this fic. Sorry again for leaving it here.**

**I will add the sequel straight after I post this chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with this from the beginning and reviewed. **

**Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
